This Lock
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: Nana O. x Ren The story of when Nana gave Ren his lock. Ren's POV T for language


**This Lock**

**Notes: A NanaxRen story. The story of when Ren got his lock from Nana. Ren's POV.**

_Hey Nana…do you remember the day you gave me that lock? To be honest, it scared me…_

"Ren!" I turned at the screech of my name. Of course it was Nobu having one of his little "fits". I chuckled and went on walking pretending to ignore him. "Ren, did you hear about Nana?" Nana? I stopped and waved my hand no. His baby face went into "surprise-mode" and his mouth gaped open. "She's going away next week. I'm not sure why. Yasu looked pretty bothered though!" I shifted my mouth and raised my eyebrows. What is she doing now? Plus, why the hell wouldn't she tell me since we're living together? I asked Nobu where she was as of now and he said she was at Michiko's Candy Store. I walked there, albeit very quickly.

"Nana." Those stone cold eyes look over at me as she leans against the wall. "What's all this bull shit about you taking off next week?" She smiled and I sigh. That wicked femme fatale red lipstick of hers is so alluring. I quickly whip out a cigarette and shove it in my mouth, lighting it with my Zippo. I leaned against the wall next to her, reiterating my question.

"I want to go to Tokyo. There's a jewelry store there and they have something I want." I started to laugh. This sounded completely asinine! She glared at me. "Shut up! You don't understand!" I smiled, still chuckling, and tell her if she wants a piece of jewelry she could've just asked me! She hits me on the arm, exclaiming that it was special and she needed it. I sigh and sarcastically ask to tag along. "Hell no! You can't be there! It'll ruin it!" Ruin it, eh?

"Ooooh! Is it a mother's ring? Why, Nana! I'm pleased as punch!" Sarcasm still hung in my voice as I pretended to prance about. She growled. I knew how much she dreaded the thought of having kids now but me? Sounds exciting. Our crappy little warehouse could use a toddler or two! But Nana won't get off the pill. I once tried to persuade her to quit it but she is strongly against having a family now! Such a dark woman doth hang on my arm.

Well, later I sat at home on the bed while she was out doing God-knows-what. I was bored so I put on a Sex Pistols album and started to flip through old magazines. Suddenly, much to my chagrin for I was just getting comfy, I hear someone clamoring at the door. My first guess: Nobu. God, I wish he'd just get a girlfriend already. At least then he'd have something to devote that boundless energy to! I lazily strolled over to the door and sure enough he was there. "Ren! Can I PLEASE talk to you!?" He whined.

"No. Piss off." I said, obviously irritated.

"OH! But please, please, PLEASE Ren! I want to know what's up with Nana! Yasu's not talkin'!" I sighed, removing my cigarette, and explained that she wanted to go to some jewelry store in Tokyo. "Stop playin', Ren! Really! Why!?" I reiterated her desire to visit that jewelry store and exclaimed that if he didn't believe me he should just ask her himself! I turned, slamming the door behind me. He's so tiring some times. He kind of reminded me of Reira. She was always squealing about this or that. They'd make an awful match though. Reira wouldn't give the attention Nobu's always whining for and Nobu would drive Reira crazy with his inability to fulfill her psychotic needs. In short: they are both too whiney and needy for each other.

Soon the day came and she took the first train to Tokyo. The whole day I paced around nervously. What the fuck could she possibly want so bad at that jewelry store? Crazy theories came from everyone. Nobu believed she wanted to get an engagement ring but Yasu and I disregarded his foolishness. Yasu thought perhaps she wanted to get me something, seeing that she didn't want me to "spoil the surprise". I waved my hand, disregarding the idea. If she wanted to get me something, she would've gone to a cheap-o junk shop. We did't have the kind of money to go buying each other expensive crap. Hell, when I bought her a gift it is only on special days and it is generally three dollar flowers from the near by grocery store. Believe me, if I had a lot of dough I'd buy her a platinum tiara with her name written in diamonds on it but she wouldn't like that any way. Perhaps I'd buy her French perfume to match her seductress lipstick? Honestly, she's so damn dark that gifts don't suit her no matter what!

She didn't come home until five in the evening the next day. She was so damn tired I had to carry her piggyback! Yasu laughed when we got to the car. To think, on my back lying pathetically is the most proud and rough edged woman in town. When we got home, she immediately went to sleep, not even kicking off her shoes. I sat beside her. She had tossed the bag from that store on to the floor next to the bed. I stared at it tempted to look but some how it struck fear in me. I kicked it away from the bed, cursing its unpleasant aura. It had the same freaky essence as my Nana, although the bag was more creepy than alluring.

At about nine she woke up. I was sitting on the floor strumming my guitar. "I'm shocked. All my clothes are still on. I applaud your self-control, Ren." She grinned smugly. I sighed happily, explaining how difficult it was. The only thing that turned me off was the unpleasant "energy" of that bag. She lazily turned to see that the bag was not where she had left it. It was about two feet from where she had dropped it. "DID YOU PEAK!?" I waved my hand saying how it was too weird for me to check out. She got up and sluggishly inched over to the bag, picking it up. "Ren…" I heard an unsettling weakness in her brash voice. I stood and came over there, asking her what was up. She pulled a white box from the bag and handed to me. I opened it and what I saw surprised me. "A lock…just like Sid Vicious…" Her voice was a whisper. She gently lifted it from the box and placed it around my neck. "I saved up a long time for it. The chain is low quality silver and the lock isn't that great but…" Her hand lingered on it and put my hand atop hers.

"If I am your Sid then are you my Nancy?" She nodded. A lot of feelings began to gather. Yet, the strongest feeling of all was fear. It is known that Sid murdered Nancy and then took his own life to be with her. Nana…I don't want to ever hurt my Nana. My hand squeezed hers passively. I felt sick to my stomach. This chain…this lock that shows that my heart is Nana's until she places her key in it. Only Nana can release me. She is the only person with the power to unlock me and I pray to whatever super natural force exists that she never does. Abruptly, I hug her. "Nana…what the hell did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?" It took some time but soon I felt her chilly hands press against my back. This lock…it carries not only my love and devotion to Nana but also my fear. Though I idolize Sid Vicious and his music is a powerful force to me, I never wish to allow myself to harm my beloved Nana. Sid, I will do what you wish you did. I will take care of her. I will take care of my Nancy…my Nana.

_**Fin**_


End file.
